Immunity Enhancement
by Beastial Moon
Summary: Kowalski creates a new liquid to give the drinker ultimate health. Unfortunatly, it works too well. Rico and Kowalski slash. No Sex! First time writing slash, so let me know how I do. first four chapters are up!
1. Chapter 1

Immunity Enhancement

**Chapter 1**

**Please note this is slash at first, but everything is explained in the end. Rated T because I don't know how well kids would do reading something like this.**

Kowalski lifted the Beaker. So far, all seemed calm. He slowly tipped the beaker. So slowly, in fact, that only a single drop came out. It fell into the bronze liquid below. Smoke, the proof of the mixing of the chemicals, arose. The mixture turned a blood red colour.

It was ready. The ultimate cure to diseases – Immunity Enhancer 2.0. The 2.0 just made it sound cool. Which it was. This could help AIDS victims and Cancer Patients everywhere! He let it sit.

Skipper came in the room. "Kowalski, you're on Recon." He said. "Alrighty, Skipper." He set the liquid in a cup, and headed out the door.

A few minutes later, he came back. "All's good on the home front, sir." He said.

"Good." Said skipper. "At Ease." Kowalski headed back to his lab. There was a container of Juice there, which he drank. He looked over at his new invention. It was a fantasizer, a machine that allowed you to relive vivid fantasies in your head.

It was about ten o'clock, and he was very tired. "I'm going to turn in, Skipper." He said.

"Kay." He replied.

Kowalski walked over to his bunk. Suddenly his head hurt. Maybe he would feel better in the morning.

He didn't.

Kowalski opened his eyes. He felt – lighter. Less stockier. His chest felt very heavy though. He thought nothing of it. It was probably just a cold or something. He walked to the bathroom. Flussshhh. He rinsed his face, and dried it with a towel.

BRRR! He thought. He finally looked up into the Mirror.

He shut his beak to keep from waking everyone else. They would be alarmed as soon as they heard his voice. It was different, he knew that. Everything about him was different.

Because he was female.

What the hell had happened? A knock came on the door.

"Uh, busy!" he responded. "Aghuh!" Rico sounded surprised. He heard feet walking away, and more feet coming back. "Spy, what are you doing in there?"

"I'm not a spy, I'm Kowalski!" he responded. "No. Kowalski has a manlier voice than that!" Kowalski sighed.

He opened the door. "I AM Kowalski. Female version."

Private fell.

Skipper still wasn't sure. But he was willing to take a chance. "If you're Kowalski, what did I sing to you on your birthday?"

"Nothing. I didn't have my birthday yet."

"Well, then, Kowalski – what is going on?"

"I don't know, Skipper. Last night, I had some juice- OH!" He slapped his forehead.

"I must have accidentally drunk the Immunity Enhancer 2.0! It must have changed all my Y-linked chromosomes into X-linked!"

"Well, get working on a cure – and stat!" The three of them walked away from Kowalski. Kowalski watched as Rico threw his doll into the storage shed, then winked at Kowalski.

Uh-oh. Better get working on that solution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Immunity Enhancement Chapter 2**

The penguins are all practicing their moves on top of the ice floe. Marlene wakes up and notices something different about the penguins. Kowalski's missing, but there are still four penguins. So who's the new girl?

She decides to check it out. She walked into their habitat. "Hey, guys!" she announced. "Hello, Marlene." said Private. Marlene walked right up to the girl penguin. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself right, my name is Marlene. Welcome to the zoo."

"Um… thanks. I think." the girl penguin replied

"I live in the habitat right across. So if you ever need some girl time, let me know." Marlene continued

"Uh… okay…"

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Kowalski."

Marlene stopped talking. "You're kidding, right?"

"I am not, Marlene."

"Girls! Stop jibber jabbing! Kowalski, turn kick punch!" Skipper shouted. Rico knocked Kowalski down.

"Sorry, Skipper. I got distracted." Kowalski got up and brushed herself off.

Rico and Kowalski got into fight positions. By now Marlene had left. "You know, she is kind of cute. I can see why skipper likes her."

Rico growled. The tone was almost – jealous? Nah, it couldn't be. But still, Kowalski couldn't shake that nagging feeling. The feeling that everything wrong was right and everything right was wrong.

They fought for a while. Then when training was done, Skipper came over to Kowalski.

"Yes, Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"I've been thinking… we should call you something different. A better name than Kowalski right now, as perceived to your… attributes."

"I already have a few in mind. Kam, Kim, or Katrina. Partially, I like Kam. But it's not like I'm going to be this way forever, I'll have the cure ready in a few days."

"Then Kam it is." they shook flippers, and headed down into the HQ.

Kam started down the ladder. Rico's eyes looked disappointed. Kam saw. She shuddered when she got all the way down. A relationship with RICO? That was… that was…

…Not that bad an idea. She shuddered again.

Kam went into her lab to think. She had always been raised straight. It wasn't in her nature to suddenly shift from her teachings. Rico, on the other hands, had been showing signs of Bisexuality for months. So if she, with her male macho mind, dated another guy… would that make HER gay? Kam paced, contemplating her fate. She needed to talk to someone.

It was time for some girl talk. She poured a few liquids together. After all, no one would know what she was up to. Then she got up and snuck out into Marlene's habitat.

"Oh, good, just in time!" Marlene wasn't even startled by her sudden appearance. "Listen, I talked to some of the zerophilliadic frogs. They said they'll let you borrow DNA if it'll help."

"Thanks, but not right now. I need to talk to you."

"okay, go on."

"It's about Rico."

Marlene smiled. "You like him, don't you?"

"Wha – no I don't!" Marlene just smiled at her. Kam sighed.

"I think HE likes ME. But I need advice. I'm a man! A macho – macho man! And I'm going to be a man again in a few days."

"Well, you're not looking very macho macho manly right now." she replied. Her eyes turned dreamy. "Now Skipper…" realizing she said too much, she snapped her jaw shut. But it was too late.

"I knew it!" Kam said. "You and Skipper have a thing for each other!"

"Oh- oh, no, it was just an example."

"Sure."

"The point is. You are FEMALE. You can go out with Rico! That still qualifies you as straight, doesn't it?"

"I'm not sure… I would think, but I just don't know."

"Well, just go with the flow. Whatever happens, happens." "Okay. Bye, Marlene. Thanks."

"Anytime, Kowalski. Anytime.

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Immunity Enhancement chapter 3

Kam is working on the Fantasizer. It is a helmeted device, intended for living out the most vivid fantasies. Rico is a test subject. Rico put it over his head, letting it hang over his eyes. Kam hit the button on the side.

Kam watched, and took notes. Rico was smiling… very happy. Good. But then he started crying. Sad? This didn't make sense… now he was angry. Confused, angry, excited, bored, surprised… complete schizophrenia. Rico's emotions were running amok. Kam took off the Fantasizer before he got hurt.

"I'll have to make some adjustments, Rico." he said, putting his clipboard down. Rico fidgeted with a piece of paper. He looked extremely nervous.

"Rico? Are you alright?" Kam asked. Rico just handed him the paper, and looked down shyly.

Kam took the paper, and saw what he had drawn. Since they can't read, they use pictures for such communication. On the paper was a picture of her and Rico watching a movie in the car, close together.

"Rico – I don't know what to say…" Kam was speechless. It was so thoughtful of him. Maybe she did need this date.

Rico sighed. He thought she wasn't going to go with him. Well, it was for the best probably. He knew he was the only Bi in the unit. He started to leave the lab.

"Wait, Rico." Rico turned around.

"I'll go. With you. On a d- d- date." Rico beamed.

"Yahoo!" he yelled, jumping around. Kam giggled at his antics. He was sweet, in a violent sort of way. She drew down a note. Rico – Friday. She was actually kind of… anxious. Excited. Was that so wrong?

Kam had to talk to Marlene. She snuck into Private's first prize entrance, coming up in Marlene's habitat.

"Ah!" Marlene cried out, spooked by the grate suddenly coming up.

"Sorry, Marlene!" Kam apologized. "I wanted to talk to you!"

"Oh, hi, Kam. So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about… Rico." Kam was nervous.

"Soooo… does he like you?" Marlene asked

Kam blushed, and nodded. A small smile was on her beak.

"HAH! I knew it!" Marlene shouted. Kam smiled sheepishly.

Skipper burst through the grate. "Kam!" he shouted "What are you doing? We have training!"

"Yes, skipper, I understand. But I have some scientific work to finish here."

"What kind of scientific work?"

"Sciencey scientific work. It's hard to explain."

"oh. Well, get done quick." and with that, skipper headed back over to his habitat.

"So when are you going out?" Marlene started the conversation up again.

"This Friday, I think. After recon."

"Oh! I hope I can prepare you in time!"

"Prepare me?"

"You don't think you're going out with Rico like That, do you?" Marlene scoffed

Kam looked down. She didn't see anything wrong with how she looked.

"Here, let me help." She forced Kowalski down, ready to begin a Dating Etiquette session.

Kam groaned. It was going to be a long day.

TWO HOURS LATER

They had spent the last two hours over going what to do at every dating place possible for a first date… and some not. Movies, restaurants, park, walking around the zoo, car rides. Kam wrote as much down as she could. When the "training" was over, Kam thanked Marlene and left.

Skipper was waiting for her. "Kam, where have you been? We had to train without you today, and I knooow you didn't go AWOL on me."

"You're absolutely right, Skipper. It'll never happen again, I promise." Skipper peered at her warily.

"Alright then. But no more!" Kam walked into her lab. Recon schedule – the nightly checking of how well things are going in the zoo. Rico had Friday. Today was Thursday. So she had to wait until Rico was done with Recon. She could wait.

She would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Immunity Enhancement **

**Chapter 4**

Friday.

It was time for their date. Kam was getting ready in Marlene's habitat, or at least that's what she kept reminding herself. Being constantly pricked and poked seemed like a lot to go through just to get ready. Then she got out the big guns.

Beakstick.

"No! There is no way you are putting that on me!" Kam jumped up

"Come on, Kam!"

"No! I let you poke me, shine my feathers, silk my beak, and who knows what else! This draws the line!"

Suddenly a knock came at Marlene's habitat entrance. Kam let out a tiny yelp of fear. Marlene laughed.

"I'm scared." Kam whispered.

"It's perfectly normal. Just go with it." Marlene encouraged. "Come in, Rico!" she shouted to the front of her cave. Rico stepped in from the shadows of the night. He had a corsage on his chest, and his Mohawk was streaked back. All in all, he looked – hot. Kam grinned. She hadn't expected him to look this good.

Rico held out a flower. He looked at her expectantly. They walked out to the car together. Kam took the flower.

"Oh, thank you Rico! How did you know I liked Nymphaea mexicana – or the Yellow Water-lily?" Rico shrugged. To be completely honest, he had picked it out of Marlene's flower garden. He opened the car door for Kam. Kam giggled a bit, and then stepped in. She could do this, she thought to herself. It was just a matter on staying calm, and being herself.

Rico jumped in the other side and gunned the engine. Kam laughed. She managed to wave bye to Marlene just as Rico sped off into the night. Kam laughed the whole time. She had never had so much fun before! Trust Rico to turn a first date into a high-speed race.

Rico raced around the zoo a few times, finally stopping near the Zoovenier shop. There was a large white screen set up. A light flickered on, and the movie began.

It was a doctoral soap movie. She had heard this before. She shrugged her shoulders.

Later in the movie, when the Doctor and the Nurse started making out, Kam reached for her drink in the cup holder. At the same time, Rico reached for his. Their hands met, eyes moving to the other penguin. Neither of them worried about the drink again, holding flippers.

By the end of the movie, Kam had fallen asleep. Her head lay on Rico's shoulders. Rico was careful not to wake her, and drove very slowly back to the secret entrance. He didn't want this to end. Rico carried Kam back to her bunk, tucking her in carefully. Kam smiled as he got nearer. He pecked her carefully on the cheek, then climbed into his bunk.

Then a question arose. What were they going to tell Skipper about where they were? Things were bound to get awkward if they chose the truth. He spent hours struggling to find a compatible answer. By the time he fell asleep, he was ready for the morning light.

THE NEXT MORNING

Skipper woke up early. He grunted out of bed, taking notice to the two back in bed. He had an inkling of what went on last night. He just needed them to admit it. He'd have to scare them.

He shouted "GET UP!" to the three. Mainly at Kam and Rico. Private fell out of bed, landing on his head.

"Private, go up top for a minute please. I need to talk to these two." Private obeyed, and quick. He practically jumped out of the room. He had a good notion of what was coming.

Rico and Kam looked nervous.

"Where the bloody heck were you two last night?" Skipper demanded. Before Kam could come up with a lie, Rico spilled his guts out.

"!" he shouted

"You went out on a date?"

"Y – Yes…." Kam replied in a whisper.

"Well, how'd it go?"

The two of them just stared at Skipper's reaction.

"You're not – mad?" Kam asked.

"Of course I am. And you two are going to be punished. But it won't be as hard, since you told me the truth."

"And you're not upset that we're going out?"

"Upset? Why would I be upset? Most of my dates in the army involved me sneaking out after dark, and I can tell you two like each other. Even before the incident, I could see the signs."

"Just next time, tell me when you plan something like that. Okay?"

They nodded. "Good. Now go scrub the habitats."

"The chimps and elephants, too?" Kam asked. "M – Hmm." Skipper nodded, smiling. They groaned as they walked off to their new 'missions'.

To make a long story short, it was unpleasant. After they were done with cleaning the habitats, they went over to the Dolphin exhibit and enjoyed the show.

Kam and Rico went out a few more times. Eventually, they kissed. It was the most wonderful five seconds of Kam's existence. A few mornings later, Kam woke up with a pain in her side. She groaned and rubbed her stomach.

Her rather large stomach.

She looked down at herself. "OH MY GALILEAN SCIENCE!" she shouted.

The team burst out of their bunks. They looked back at Kam, who was still in bed. They gasped when they saw what was resting at her feet.

An Egg. And judging by the bulge in her stomach, another was on the way in a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Immunity Enhancement Chapter Five**

Rico was enthralled at the idea of having an egg. It shown in his actions and in his eyes as well. He picked up the egg at Kam's feet while Private and Skipper watched. He stuck it in between his feet to keep it warm. This was the happiest day of his life. Nothing could change it.

Kam, meanwhile, lay in her bunk, unmoving. She wasn't sleeping, and she wasn't dead. She was merely contemplating. She obviously needed Rico to help her take care of the eggs. Now, they couldn't live without each other – literally. She thought about her past choices, male to female, and how it got her to where she is now.

All in all, it was a good life. She had made the best choices possible, and regretted none. There was still one thing to do. She stood up out of the bunk.

"Rico." She said

Rico looked over to her, eyes questioning what she wanted.

"Let's go see Marlene."

"Okay!" He said. He waddled over to Private. There was a shuffling of feet, and the Egg was between Private's legs. Rico waddled back over to Kam and picked her up with his flippers.

"Oof." He muttered jokingly. Kam smiled and smacked the back of his head. Rico laughed. They left through Private's first prize secret entrance. They arrived at Marlene a bit slower than normal, mainly because Rico had to be careful. When they got out at Marlene's, Rico got out first, then helped pull Kam up through the grate.

"Really, Rico. I'm not helpless." Kam said. Marlene bounded over to them.

"Hey, Rico! Hi, Kam! What's going on?"

"We're officially together."

"That's so sweet! I always knew you two were good together."

"No, I mean TOGETHER, together. She rubbed her rather inflated stomach. It took Marlene a few seconds to register this.

"Oh, my gosh… Kam… are you… "

"Yeah. I laid an egg. This is egg number two."

"Oh, wow! That's so cool! I can't wait for the baby shower, when is it anyway?" Marlene was getting

Very excited. She had seen one baby born, and that was her brother back in California. She could remember the event, but the details remained fuzzy. But I digress from this tangent.

Rico grabbed Marlene and shook her to calm down. Kam explained to her that the egg probably wasn't going to hatch for a few days, and the egg in her stomach wasn't going to be laid for a few hours. They stayed for a while, talking and gossiping about things going on around the zoo.

Eventually, they left Marlene's. They took the cave entrance out this time, jumping over the fence. They were just about half way across when something caused Rico to go beserk. A shadow loomed over Kam, and she felt a sharp jab in her neck.

"Ah! Testosterone Pollyrase base mixed with a heavy sedative – like chemical." She heard a faint crackling sound, like cellophane crunched. And Fainted.

When she woke, she was laying on top of the Penguin's ice floe. Phil and Mason were taking care of the spell check, Rico was looking over her, and Private and Kowalski were with Alice. What was Alice doing here, and what was going on? All she could remember was walking back from Marlene's. Everyone seemed to be paying attention to her. Rico and Private looked guilty of something, or at least trying to calm her down somehow.

Then she remembered. The needle in her neck – no, please let it just be a nightmare –

It wasn't. She was he again, and the egg that was in her stomach was completely gone.

"NO! What is this? I demand to know what the heck's going on!" He was up on his feet again; ready to pound the person who did this to him. Which, he suspected, was Alice. Phil typed in the letters, and Alice heard the spell check, and sighed. She started her explanation.

"I was a part of a team of scientists whose job was to figure out how to enhance the IQ of certain animals. You were one of them, and you're name was Kam. You were born female. You were our successful test, except for one flaw. Your egg producing organs got screwed up in the process. If you were ever to have an egg, it would grow at an exponential rate and wreck havoc on all that is good."

"So, we changed your gender. You were still very young, so you wouldn't remember it as much. I was sent to watch and wait, to see if anything would cause you to revert back to your normal form. Which, evidently, there was."

"So, I was born - a girl?"

"Yep. You were the one penguin out of the four that was female."

Kowalski was not pleased to hear this. He could have had a different lifestyle, and grown up liking Rico in a normal way. The Humans screwed up, and they took it out on animals! Dense rage broke through Kowalski's mind. He had to calm himself down.

Rico looked ready to burst too. Kowalski put a flipper over his shoulder to calm him down a bit. Rico sighed, and promptly did.

"Tell me - was anyone else a part of these experiments?" Kowalski asked.

"Only Mr. Mohawk here. And I didn't have access to his room." Alice took out a large needle. Skipper promptly ran into the HQ. Private giggled.

"I formulated a solution. It's a mixture of your own Immunity Enhancer and our own personal concoction. It should revert you back to your normal form, without any monsters being created in the process." Kowalski stuck out his neck, and allowed the needle to pierce it. Knocking him out once again.

When he came to, Alice and the Chimps were gone. He was still on top of the HQ. Skipper stood on the edge of the floe, looking into the water. When he noticed Kam come to, he waddled over to her. "Your other egg - it kind of... hatched."

Kam's first reaction was joy. "Is it a boy or girl?" she asked

"We don't really know." Skipper replied. "It stays in the shadows."

"Shadows?" Kam asked. Rico hesitated, and then grabbed her flipper and they went down the ladder.

The entire HQ was devoid of light, save for that from the refrigerator. There were fish remains scattered everywhere around and inside the Fridge. A soft sobbing was heard in the far corner.

"Honey?" Kam called out "It's me, your mother. Come out so I can see you."

"NO! No, you can't make me you'll hate me it is my fate I am death I am dead I am monstrous." was the sobbing reply.

Kam could feel the same fear the other penguins were feeling. Alice was right; she had given birth to a monster. She had to feel some sort of compassion, though. Otherwise, she would be a monster as well, and could never forgive herself if she didn't at least try to make amends with her - thing.

"I won't hate you. I just want to see your face." The hysterical sobbing stopped suddenly. There was a padding of feet, and the penguin stepped into the refrigerator's path of light.

**I apologize for going off from the intended storyline. I just can't help myself. :) Anyway, stay tuned to find out what gender the new penguin is, and what it looks like. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Immunity Enhancement chapter six**

**The last chapter, guys! Hope you like it! I know the last chapter ending sounded almost creepy, but I promise it's not! Happy endings for all! Enjoy!**

The little chick stepped into the light. It was a girl. There was nothing too terribly monstrous about her. In fact, she almost looked just like a normal penguin. The only thing different was that her cranium was a little swelled, and she had a scar running along her cheek. Other than that, she was normal.

"Oh, you're no monster! Come here!" Kam declared. The chick hesitated, nervous. Then, in a flurry of bashful, ran up to Kam and hugged her leg. Kam laughed and the little girl giggled. Skipper looked at Kam.

"She had better not be a problem, Kam."

"Oh, she'll be no problem. No problem at all." Kam looked back down. She picked up the chick. "I'm going to name you Jenna." she announced.

"Is that some sort of relation to anything scientific?" Private asked

"No. I just like the name Jenna. Rico, what about you?" Rico nodded his head. He liked it too. She definitely looked like a Jenna.

They all headed up into the spectacle called the zoo. The humans seemed to take to Jenna very well. Jenna went off on her own, leaving Rico and Kam in a couple's embrace. Private and Skipper just waved to the crowd.

All was good in the zoo. It didn't matter that Kam's gender had been screwed up for so long, she was born female and that's how she wanted it to stay. Because the love of her life loved her for her. Marlene lived to see Skipper ask her out as well, inspired by the romantics of Kam and Rico. And the penguins remained peaceful for as long as they lived.

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but there really wasn't that much more to right. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it enough that it inspired you to REVIEW! Right now! Press that button!**


End file.
